


Love Song Lullaby

by flowerfan



Series: Valentines [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine Valentines 2016, M/M, Mild Illness, Valentine's Day, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can’t remember ever having felt this physically miserable, and he doesn’t even have any ill-conceived partying to blame it on.  It's not how he wanted to spend their first Valentine's Day as husbands.</p>
<p>Written for Klaine Valentines 2016.  Prompt:  Can't Help Falling in Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song Lullaby

Kurt can’t remember ever having felt this physically miserable, and he doesn’t even have any ill-conceived partying to blame it on. Instead it is a heinous case of food poisoning that has had him retching for hours. He’ll never eat salmon again. 

For Valentine’s Day he and Blaine had tried a new restaurant in Bushwick that Rachel had recommended. It was supposed to be some kind of fusion – Kurt is a little fuzzy on the details at this point. He is working on crafting the perfect online review, however, for when he feels well enough to open his eyes. He quite likes the idea of a catchy headline along the lines of “fusing nausea and vomit in the heart of Brooklyn.”

So instead of a romantic evening enjoying the afterglow of a cozy dinner, their first Valentine’s Day as husbands has been spent in the bathroom of their tiny apartment. Kurt has had the opportunity to get up close and personal with the ancient toilet, and now can testify as to precisely why it is important to actually wash the bathroom floor occasionally.

Kurt groans as his stomach clenches again. He’s curled up in a ball on the floor, his head on Blaine’s lap. At some point in the process they had managed to get his cashmere sweater off, leaving him just in his undershirt. Kurt can’t seem to decide if he’s too warm or too cold, so he just breathes and hopes that he survives until morning. Blaine strokes his back, and leans down to press a kiss to Kurt’s head. 

Kurt doesn’t respond, just presses his eyes closed and concentrates on not having to puke again. The wool of Blaine’s slacks is slightly scratchy against his cheek, but he digs his face into him anyway, his only source of comfort in this whole unfortunate evening.

It isn’t the way he imagined this night going. It was going to be the Valentine’s Day to top all of their previous ones, better than singing love songs at Breadstix, or having confusing we’re not together but we probably will be soon sex in a hotel room. It was going to be so much better than last Valentine’s Day, when they were both trying so hard to ignore the cracks in their relationship that some days it seemed like neither of them could say anything real to each other.

Feeling a sudden violent cramp, Kurt bolts upright, and Blaine steadies him as he leans over the toilet again. He feels like he has emptied his body of all his internal organs along with the remnants of his dinner, and there’s not much left to contribute. Kurt sags against the side of the bathtub, weary and drained. Blaine wipes his face with a soft cloth and guides him back down to the floor, and he sighs as he settles once again in Blaine’s warm lap. Blaine drapes something over him – a towel, he thinks, as he winds his fingers in it. 

Kurt really wants to get up and brush his teeth, change his damp shirt, do something to put some distance between himself and the lingering smell of vomit, but his whole body aches and he’s not sure he can stand up yet. Blaine drags his fingers through Kurt’s sweaty hair, and Kurt wonders how he can stand it. Despite it being Valentine’s Day, Kurt has never felt less attractive.

Kurt loses track of time, lying on the floor of the tiny bathroom, focusing on the feel of his husband’s hand on his back and his hand in his hair. Blaine has been remarkably calm through this whole disgusting episode, and Kurt wonders if maybe he should consider being a doctor after all. The two of them have never really had something like this happen before – they don’t drink to excess very often, and on the rare occasion when a trip to the porcelain god was necessary, it had been a solo journey. 

Kurt shifts as the pain in his stomach slowly eases, and begins to relax for the first time in hours. Blaine is singing softly, the words as soothing as his touch. It takes a moment or two for Kurt to recognize the song.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in._   
_But I can’t help falling in love with you._   
_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_   
_If I can’t help falling in love with you._

He’d laugh, if he wasn’t so sore. Only Blaine could sing a love song to someone in his condition.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be._

Blaine glances down and sees Kurt watching him. With a soft twinkle in his eye, he places his hand over Kurt’s as he continues singing.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._   
_’Cause I can’t help falling in love with you._

It’s many years later, another Valentine’s Day, when Blaine and Kurt are awakened by a now familiar wail. Blaine slides out of bed and shuffles into the other room. It’s his turn.

“It’s okay, sweetie, I’m coming,” Kurt hears over the baby monitor as Tessa continues to shriek. Kurt glances at the time; like clockwork, Tessa has been waking up every ninety minutes for the past week. To say they are exhausted would be an understatement.

He hopes at least Blaine has gotten there quickly enough that Kate won’t wake up. 

“Daddy, Tessie wants you,” a sleepy voice announces. Clearly, his hope was in vain.

“Thanks, Katie-pie. I’ve got her now.”

“Will you sing the song, Daddy? Tessie likes the song.”

“Of course, honey.”

And indeed, as soon as Blaine starts to sing, Tessa’s cries subside into slightly less panicked protests. 

_Wise men say, only fools rush in._   
_But I can’t help falling in love with you._

Kurt pictures Blaine holding their baby girl to his chest, nuzzling his nose into her tiny perfect face. He rolls over, tugs the covers close, and closes his eyes. The sweet sound of Blaine’s voice flows over their little family, his love blanketing them all, and Kurt smiles to himself as he falls back to sleep. 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._   
_’Cause I can’t help falling in love with you._


End file.
